Just Imagine
by xxJarlosFanxx
Summary: Just imagine it's you with one of the boys. Fits every BTR boy.


I knew that I should have left the house sooner but didn't count on my neighbor, Maria, stopping by for a "short visit." She just kept talking, no matter how many times I told her that I had to go! Now I'm stuck in traffic on the highway and I don't want to miss his train. He's been away on business for months and I can't be late. I am gripping the wheel frantically, as my fingernails dig into my palms,

"Damn the luck! Damn you, Maria," I curse under my breath.

Finally, traffic is moving again and all I can think of is being in his arms, and all the ways that he will possess me this afternoon, unless I am too late to pick him up. Driving maniacally, I weave in and out of cars, standing on the accelerator, swearing that I am not going to miss you today.

Maneuvering the car into a parking spot, I jump from behind the wheel, not bothering to lock it, and run for the station. Moving with panther stealth, I cut a path through the crowd on the platform while I search for his handsome face. Then I heave a sigh of relief when I see that his train is just pulling into the station.

"Amen and hallelujah," I mutter to myself, while scanning the dark corners of this packed station, hoping that we can find some immediate privacy somewhere nearby. I have been waiting so long for this visit and, at last, I see him step from the train!

Bolting from the spot where I stood, I leap into his arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him. Then I kiss him with a furious passion that I didn't know I had in me. With a knowing smile, he sets me back on my feet, puts his arm around my waist, and steer me towards the parking lot.

Upon arriving at the car, he spin me around forcefully and pin me against the car door, before I even realize what he has done. Pulling me fully against him, in an embrace that spoke of his deep longing, he crushes his lips to mine in a kiss that seems to last forever and yet, not nearly long enough.

Already, I can feel his granite-hard need against my thigh and I am more ready than I have ever been, but then he suddenly tear himself away. It nearly causes me physical pain to break away from him now, but I can tell he has a plan.

In one fluid movement, he pulls the car door open and push me face-first over the seat, nudging my legs apart with his knee. With only a word, he issues a soft, stern command.

"Stay."

I want to obey, but my nerves get the better of me and I cannot help trying to steal glances over my shoulder. My mind is racing, "What if someone should pass by close enough to see us… or hear?" Again, I attempt to peek out the windows, but I dare not raise my head high enough to see. He already knows how uneasy I'm feeling, but he has waited too long for this and I know that he'll not stop now.

I am nervous but keep quiet, as I have already promised to do anything he desire, to obey with complete and utter trust.

Then he swiftly pulls my dress up over my ass, to find that I have worn nothing beneath it.

"Ohhh myyyy, Lil Bit!" I can tell that he's completely astounded and extremely impressed.

He can't believe that I have been brazen enough to arrive in just a flimsy little sundress and nothing more. My cheeks are flushed with embarrassment that he has discovered my secret. In my haste to dress quickly, I decided that no one would be the wiser if I just didn't wear my panties and bra.

Then he turn me slightly, and deftly pull down the zipper at the back of my dress to slide it from my frame.

Slowly, he takes his time looking me over, bent over, at his will, completely at his mercy. Then I hear him unzip his pants. I squeeze my eyes shut, praying that no one will walk by, as he plunges his thick erection deeply into me; all the way in until his balls slams into my ass. I gasp, sucking my breath in hard, to stop myself from crying out. He slowly pulls back until my tight pussy is clinging to just the head of his steel-hard cock. Then he begins a rhythm, pushing in and pulling out, agonizingly slowly, really meaning to test the very limit of my word.

Small whimpers escape and fill the air, telling him know of my longing, and my overwhelming pleasure; my craving finally fulfilled. He thrusts hard and deep, while bringing his hand down hard against my ass cheek repeatedly.

I am almost breathless from our mutual lust and, for just a moment, I forget where we are.

"More!" I cry out as I let his spanking set me aflame with electric heat that begins at my ass and flows all the way down to my ultimate desire; crackling deep inside my tightening cunt. Then his deep tone cut into my thoughts,

"My girl likes that, doesn't she?"

With that, he fucked me hard, fast, and deep, keeping one hand at my waist to steady me, and the other cracking my ass harder and faster. I feel his thickening length inside me, growing even harder, and I can tell that he's close. However, his voice brings me back to full consciousness, reminding me of our precarious location and I cling to my embarrassment in silence.

"Admit it," he demanded, "You like it when I spank your sexy ass, don't you?"

"Okay! I admit it," I retorted heatedly, "Just don't stop," I pleaded.

Then I realize that I am begging him, as I have never done with anyone before, but I cannot help myself. Right now, I don't even recognize myself, but hardly care now.

He slam into me hard again, then he give me long stroke all the way in, and out; slowly, sensually, and then hard and fast, gaining momentum while he pushes deeper with every stroke. My soaking wet pussy is clutching his manhood and I can feel my own wetness on my thighs as he pull his cock away from me.

"Huh? Wha..? No!" I began, stunned that you were able stop at the moment.

Sliding his still hard cock into me again, he begins a long slow rhythm; fucking me so deeply, so slowly, forcing me to just lay there and take it; take everything he wishes to do to me, everything he desire, in this too public parking lot. Small cries escape me but you have no mercy for me, while you are forcing me to endure this sweet torture for such a long time.

Finally, neither one of us can stand anymore. He begins to pummel me in a fast frenzy as his full, tight balls slap my ass. I want to scream my pleasure right out loud as my pussy explodes in unbearable, blinding, release, with my cunt throbbing hard around his thick girth, as his pulsing length spills his seed deep inside of me.

At last, he collapse against my back and hold me tightly. I'm smiling to myself, almost giddy in knowing that he'd finally given me what I've been craving for months, that I have kept my promise faithfully, and that I've more than pleased him too.

After a long moment, I let him pull me up, help me to slip my dress back on, smooth it back into place, and hug me to him with a long, promising kiss. Then he quickly deposit me into the passenger seat and slide behind the wheel. Then, for a brief moment, we lock eyes in silent understanding.

Finally, he pulls the car from its parking spot and head for the nearest hotel. Home is just too far away right now, but I know we will get there eventually. I trust him to take me wherever he wish, and I will go there with him willingly.


End file.
